1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to loss prevention devices in general, and, more specifically, to devices attachable to clothing to prevent loss from pockets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The desire to prevent loss of objects, such as wallets, from pockets of clothing of the wearer is obvious. To prevent such loss, buttons, snaps, and zippers for pockets are well known. Unfortunately, such loss prevention devices always require closure for securing the article and opening for obtaining the article. Because of this inconvenience, as well as for the sake of appearance, many garments such as the common jeans are not provided with closures.
In attempting to prevent loss of wallets and the like, where conventional closures are not provided on the pockets of the clothing, the art has largely centered on providing the article itself, i.e., the wallet, with its own loss prevention means. Typical of such devices are the plunger of W. A. Miller, U.S. Pat. No. 1,254,426; the spring wires of C. J. Davis, U.S. Pat. No. 1,404,278 and S. F. Gilmore, U.S. Pat. No. 1,446,293; the clips of W. C. Kahn, U.S. Pat. No. 1,555,714 and G. B. Shively, U.S. Pat. No. 2,126,826; and the spreaders of G. Woolf, U.S. Pat. No. 3,346,030 and W. J. Bortle, U.S. Pat. No. 3,462,801.
Such devices do not attach readily to the articles, such as wallets, and are, themselves, cumbersome and therefore impractical.